Past Comes To Light
by FiddlerDesiree
Summary: Kagome has a dark past that involves Naraku. She doesn't want to tell the others for fear of putting them in even greater danger. Problems unravle, leaving both Kagome and her twin brother have to rely on eachother and no one else.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_A girl with raven black hair, looked about an empty street, hoping no one was following her. She couldn't see anybody but still wasn't sure, so she took the hood of her long burgundy cloak, put it over her head and once again began to run through the labyrinth of streets. Her footsteps echoed as they pounded against the cement beneath her feet but it wasn't anything she could help, all she could really do was try her best to quiet her steps. Unfortunately, even that was difficult. Her breathing had become panting as she ran through endless streets. She knew she would lose herself in them, but it was better than getting caught by the Hargoles of this land._

_She hated these creatures more than anything else and she wished that they had never existed. If they hadn't, she probably wouldn't be in the situation she was in now, her family would still be alive and her future might have a better ending then what it seemed to be ending up like now._

_She had been running from these creatures for what seemed like an eternity, but it had only been one week. She had barely had enough to eat through the week and realized quickly that if she didn't get out of there that the Hargoles would definitely find her. If they did she would be sentenced to death on the spot._

_She rubbed her neck at the memory of that thought. The thought made a discomfort in her neck and she knew why. The death penalty meant going to the guillotine the second that she was sentenced. For the thing would come to her not her go to it._

_The creatures, the ugly things, are not to be trifled with. Not unless you want an early ticket to death's doorstep._

_These Hargole creatures had slick, slimy bodies that you would have no wish to touch, if ever in the position. They had eyes that where always appeared to be squinting and never opened fully for some odd reason. Warts covered their faces; all together they had the appearance that they came from the swamp, where most of the toxic waste was dumped in early times. Most likely they were mutant fish or humans that were victims of the toxic waste. Their minds had gone completely insane, their bodies are decomposed and they'll never, ever be the same again, not as long they live._

_For some odd reason, the half-demon tribe gave all policing rights and court laws over to the Hargoles. Ever since then nothing had been the same. People were getting caught for absolutely nothing and were charged for witnessing a murder that never existed. Even other creatures such as Lilikes that tended to gardens where being sentenced to death because the Hargoles don't like the beauty of the flowers that detailed the houses. It was obscure and completely insane but once again they couldn't be stopped. Not with all the power they had gained by the stupidity of the human race._

_The girl kept running, even though her legs felt like jell-o and she was having a bad cramp in her left side, she kept running. Her feet were sore, her ankles were getting weaker and weaker by the second, but the girl didn't care. The only thing keeping her going was the fear that was racing through her pounding heart._

_"Have to…….Get out……..Of…….Here……" She panted breathlessly as she stopped and looked down three different streets. All of the streets looked exactly the same: dark, haunting and creepy all together. The girl sighed as she looked about, knowing there would be no sign telling her if there was an escape route. The Hargoles took them down as soon as possible when they where first elected to the two divisions just over a week ago._

_"Damn wench!" She heard a growling voice come from the right street. Her heart raced as she quickly looked around for a place to hide, getting more and more frantic by the minute. Her heart continued to race, even when she found a spot behind three barrels. She hoped they wouldn't find her, but it seemed they had good noses and could smell out any human or creature in the area._

_"Where did she go?"_

_She looked over the barrel so she could see what was going on. She looked and saw about three Hargoles walking from the right to the left streets. "She can't have gone too far!" The one closest to her sighed. He growled a bit more and it sounded like he was on the verge of losing it as they spoke._

_"It's not like she knows the way out!" The third chuckled as they continued to walk down the street. The other two laughed at this as they walked out of the girl's view, but she still could hear their conversation._

_"That's a definite!"_

_"Stupid, pathetic humans, giving us the right over the policing! How stupid could they get?" They all laughed and soon the girl couldn't hear their conversation anymore._

_The fear died somewhat from her heart, but it was still pounding loudly in her head as she got up from her hiding spot. She looked cautiously down the left street to see if she could still see them, but she couldn't and she let out a long sigh. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath for the majority of the time she had been hiding._

_After making sure they weren't there she went down the right street. There was a big chance that she was going to find more of those horrible creatures, but she had to take that chance if she was going to get out of there._

_She kept running looking around for any sign of a place to escape by but not many came up and she had to stop briefly and look at the place for a second time. "Damn! Does this place just go one forever?" She asked herself as she stopped and looked to see if anyone was behind her. She didn't find anyone but had a slight suspicion that someone, or something was following her but she had to keep pretending nothing was until the last possible moment._

_She then looked around once again and then kept running keeping an eye some what behind her. But soon she realized that if she kept looking behind her that she would bump into somebody, unfortunately she realized it too late._

_She came crashing into a strong figure and fell hard to the stoned pavement underneath her. She looked terrifyingly up at the figure. "W-who are y-you?" She trembled on the verge of weeping._

_"Kagome?"_

_She recognized that voice any where. She looked up and saw her twin brother. His burgundy eyes shining at her, as his long black hair descended down his back. "Keiji?" Kagome asked looking up at him. The figure nodded and she sprung forward, her arms wrapping around his neck as she started weeping in his chest. "I thought you where dead!" She sobbed._

_"Well I'm alive and glad to be." Keiji patted his twin sister's head as he parted from her. "Right now we have to focus on getting out of here." Kagome nodded as she wiped her tears, knowing that the damned Hargoles might be able to smell them._

_Keiji smiled as he took her hand and started leading her towards the nearest exist that he remembered. Kagome looked up at him wondering where he was leading her but decided not to question him right now. He probably knew their town better then anyone seeing as he spent most of his time running around outside._

_He kept leading her, hoping not to be caught by any of the creatures. "There's the damned half-demon wench!" A voice called and Kagome's breath hitched and her heart started pounding in her chest as she turned around and saw three Hargoles running after her. Kagome let out a scream as she covered herself and Keiji moved in front of her but they where slashed into ribbons before Keiji could do anything._

_As the pieces of body parts, that use to be Hargoles, came falling he looked at a man wearing a baboon pellet. He growled as he moved towards the man. "Who are you!" He yelled._

_"My name is Naraku and from now on, you both to work for me…."_

Kagome sat up as cold sweat drenched her face. She was breathing heavily, it had been a long time since she had had that dream. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. That dream was her past and she could never forget that day. It was like a deep scar for her and if the others found out, who knows what they would do. It was a miracle that she found herself back here in the Feudal Era after swearing to herself that she would never return. Yet she couldn't help it because she had fallen in love with a certain hanyou.

She looked at the hanyou and found him looking at her with concern. "Kagome?"

"I'm fine don't worry." Kagome smiled at him showing him that she was alright but it seemed that he wasn't buying it though he didn't press it. This time Kagome was happy that he didn't press the issue, it was a very uncomfortable for her to talk about her nightmares. At least the nightmares of her past.

She got up from her sleeping bag and she looked at the sleeping Shippo, hoping she didn't wake him up. "Kagome, where are you going?"

"Just for a walk."

"At this time?"

"I'll be fine, you worry too much." Kagome said as she left the campgrounds walking through the forest. The forest was so quiet and dark, a bit too quiet. Like a demon had gone through the area and wiped out everything in its path. Kagome just sighed, no demon could harm her, not even if they tried. First of all, Inu-yasha was near by and she use to be the greatest half-demon assassin ever along with her twin brother.

Kagome walked herself to a clearing, where she was all alone, looking up at the stars above. That was one of the things she missed about the Feudal Era while she was in the Modern times. You couldn't see stars as vividly as this in the Modern times because of all the damned pollution. She smiled slightly as she remembered pointing this out to Inu-yasha and she chuckled to herself.

"Keiji, I know your there."

"Damn, and I thought I was going to be able to sneak up on you." Kagome chuckled at this and turned to see her twin brother.

"You've forgotten who I am." Kagome stated.

"The great Faze Scandal reunited with the great Black Murderer." Keiji said with such emotion that you would think he was a performer. Well they both where performers when they where young before the creatures took over their land.

"Like that's ever going to happen."

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"Why would I?" Kagome said looking from Keiji to the stars. "If they found out they would be in even greater danger and in this human form no demon can see that I'm a half-demon. Plus if any demon saw me they would recognize me off the bat as Faze Scandal."

Keiji nodded but added, "yea, but if they don't find out, then what will happen if Naraku recognizes you?"

Kagome sighed, "the world is as complicated as ever."

"I'm only looking out for you."

"Yea I know." Kagome sighed as she walked up to her brother and hugged him. "But it's not like I have any other choice but to keep my past to myself." Keiji nodded at this as they stayed like that for awhile. They then parted as they smelled a demon coming towards them.

"Want to take this one out together?" Keiji asked turning into his half-demon self.

"Just like old times." Kagome said as she too turned into her half-demon self. She smirked as the both of them jumped high up into trees. She then waited as the demon came into sight, who it was though made her heart pound as she looked upon a familiar face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome froze as she looked upon the face, fear coursing through her blood and anger pounding in her beating heart. She snarled as she jumped down and looked at the man before her, narrowing her eyes.

"Ahh, Faze Scandal, what a nice surprise."

"What do you want Naraku!" Keiji said jumping down also, looking at Naraku with hateful eyes.

"Black Murderer, why do you talk to me so coldly when I took you both in when you where running from those filthy Hargole creatures? Have you forgotten?" Naraku said, pretending to be offended by Keiji's words.

Kagome growled at Naraku. "Stop the sarcasm and tell us why you are here!"

Naraku sighed as he walked up too Kagome and cupped her chin with his hands. Kagome took her face away in disgust as Naraku smirked. "I'm here because I have finally found out why the miko Kagome seems so familiar to me." Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she looked at Naraku; hatred seething through her veins. "It also seems that the miko is now standing before me, seeing as her former name was Faze Scandal." Kagome snarled at him. "It seems I've touched a nerve."

"Leave!" Keiji yelled running up to Naraku and kicking him in the head sending Naraku flying. Before he could hit the tree Keiji appeared and pummelled him to the ground. "Ha! Your just one of his demon puppets, Naraku you coward. Can't even face your former assassins," and with that Keiji chopped his head off and smashed what was left of the demon puppet.

Kagome just stood there, he figured it out, and he knew what she looked like in human form. "He found out…" her voice trailed off not knowing what she would do. She couldn't just leave Inu-yasha and the others, they needed her. "What am I going to do?" Kagome asked as she hid her face in her hands.

"I don't know…" Keiji said looking at his sister with his burgundy eyes. His sister had always been like this, ever since she came back to the Feudal Era when she had sworn to him not to come back. Yet fate always had away with twisting things like that but he was glad that she would was here.

"I can't leave the group, they need me to detect the Shikon No Tama shards but if Naraku tells them who I really am…" She couldn't finish her sentence as tears slid down her eyes and sobs came forth in waves. Keiji took his sister in his arms and let her cry in his chest.

"There's nothing you can do. If they find out then they find out but if they do you come to me. Alright?" Kagome nodded it was the only thing she could do. If they found out then she would stay with her brother, no questions asked.

Kagome then moved out of Keiji's arms, turned into her human form and said. "Expect me soon… and don't get yourself into anymore trouble. It's already hard enough to keep the dog demon hanyou in line."

Keiji laughed, "I'll try…"

Kagome smiled as she waved and made her way back to the campgrounds where a very concerned, annoyed hanyou was. Kagome smiled at him as he ran up to her. "Kagome! Damn wench had me worried!"

"I told you not to worry about me." Kagome smiled. "I can take care of myself you know."

"No you can't!" Inu-yasha said his nose in the air.

"Inu-yasha?"

"Yes?"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inu-yasha went crashing to the ground.

"Why does she always do this to me?" Inu-yasha asked as pain took over his body. Kagome smiled and walked back into her sleeping bag where Shippo had just woken up.

"Kagome?" The little kitsune asked looking tiredly up at her.

"Shh back to sleep, the sun has yet to rise." Kagome said putting the little fox too sleep. Kagome smiled down at Shippo as she watched him sleep peacefully. The kind of sleep she had been longing for, for quite a while.

Inu-yasha got up and watched Kagome putting the little kit to sleep. He smiled as he walked up too her. "You sure you're ok?"

"I just envy him that's all." Inu-yasha was confused but didn't say a thing as Kagome continued. "I haven't been able to sleep peacefully and think that nothing in this world could harm you." Kagome smiled as she just looked down at the kitsune not really aware of Inu-yasha listening to her.

Inu-yasha looked concerned as he brought her into his arms. Kagome stiffened a bit but then relaxed. If her secret got out and she wasn't able to do this then at least she was able to spend this moment right now with the hanyou she loved. "Kagome… I don't know what's wrong but when you're ready I want you to tell me."

'_If Only it was that simple.' _Kagome thought looking at Inu-yasha.

"I will not push you so that you run away from me but you can trust me." Inu-yasha said parting with Kagome only a bit so they could stare into each other's eyes.

"I know I can trust you but there is nothing to tell." Kagome smiled as she leaned against him, her head resting on his chest. _'Please god let this moment last if only a bit longer.' _Kagome pleaded in her head as she closed her eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes too find her self up in a tree with Inu-yasha holding her to him. A blush came upon her face, it had been the first time in weeks since she had been able to sleep so peacefully.

"So our sleeping beauty is awake I see." Miroku said looking up at Kagome with a lecherous grin on his face. Kagome got angry and got a sleeping Inu-yasha to let go of her so she could jump down. Soon she had forgotten that she had to pretend that she was human and slid off the branch. "KAGOME!"

Kagome looked at Miroku as she landed gracefully on her feet and then looked up at how high the branch was. It was about twelve feet and she then hit her head. When she looked up she saw Inu-yasha had awoken and had his hand to his heart. It seemed he was panting in relief with his eyes closed.

Kagome tried too look confused as she looked from Sango to Miroku, then to a woken Shippo and Inu-yasha. "What?"

Miroku shook his head and said "false alarm I guess but how could you jump from that branch the ground and not be hurt?"

"Well my feet hurt a bit, think I bruised the heel of my right foot but other than that I'm fine." Kagome smiled as she continued but then remembered something. "Oh and Miroku?"

"Yes?"

Kagome walked over to Miroku and slapped him across the face. "You know you deserved that right?" Sango said in an annoyed tone.

"You both are too cruel to me!" Miroku said as a big red hand print started to appear on his cheek.

"No you just have a lecherous mind, what did you do this time monk?" Inu-yasha said jumping down to join the rest of the group.

"All I did was suggest something!" Miroku whined trying to get some sympathy from Inu-yasha. Unfortunately for him this wasn't working out as he hoped, instead of getting sympathy he got a punch in the face. "Inu-yasha!"

Kagome shook her head, this was what the group was normally like, even though it was funny at times but others it was just plain stupidity. "Can you guys give it a rest for today?" Kagome asked looking from Inu-yasha to Miroku.

"You two never learn, especially Inu-yasha." A young voice came for the first time this morning.

"Why you! I dare you to say that again!" Inu-yasha snarled hitting the poor little kitsune.

"Inu-yasha SIT!" Kagome yelled. "Anyways I'm going home today, there are a couple of tests I have to take."

"Oh no you don't!" Inu-yasha yelled but he couldn't move to stop her.

"Sango may I borrow Kirara?"

"Sure…"

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said as she mounted Kirara and rode off into the distance. Once she was sure they where out of eye sight she told Kirara exactly where she really was going. "Kirara, I'm actually not going back to the well I have a couple of things to do and I need you to not tell anyone about this." Kirara nodded her understanding as she saw Kagome's appearance change.

Kagome looked at Kirara with black eyes as Burgundy hair framed her face. She had two stripes, one on each cheek and a star on her forehead. Claws grew where her fingernails use to be and they changed too black and burgundy. A tail grew from behind that was black with a burgundy tip. Kagome smiled and two glinting fangs showed.

"Thanks for understanding Kirara." With that said Kagome jumped down to see her twin brother Keiji lying on the ground in a bloody mess.


End file.
